The present invention relates to a cylinder head for a liquid-cooled multicylinder internal combustion engine of the type having series-arranged combustion chambers with at least one longitudinal duct arranged in parallel to the series of combustion chambers and at a spacing from the dividing plane of the cylinder head.
In a conventional cylinder head of this type, as in, for example, DE-A (German Auslegeschrift) No. 2,839,199, the longitudinal duct extends beside the series of combustion chambers closely above the dividing plane of the cylinder head toward the cylinder block. The connecting ducts lie in parallel to this dividing plane and obliquely to the row of combustion chambers as well as to the longitudinal duct. All of the connecting ducts are drilled from an outer side of the cylinder head and sealed at that location by means of closure lids. This construction is suitable exclusively for parallel-suspended valve arrangements because the connecting ducts, in parallel to the dividing plane, do not provide a controlled cooling of the hottest places of the cylinder head in a V-shaped valve arrangement.
DE-A (German Auslegeschrift) No. 2,756,006 discloses a cylinder head having water spaces open toward the cylinder head gasket side and having the form of an annular section, serving as a longitudinal duct, and with an additional, high-level-positioned longitudinal duct in parallel thereto. However, this cylinder head has no connecting ducts between the water spaces and the longitudinal duct and, therefore, lacks the controlled cooling action in their zone. Additionally, the cooling water is conducted essentially only longitudinally through the cylinder head so that local temperature peaks can occur.